Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (653 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (629 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (628 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (554 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (494 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (488 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (487 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (477 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (476 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (475 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (459 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (450 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (422 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (419 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (413 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (393 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (393 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (385 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (383 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (382 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (372 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (371 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (368 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (366 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (365 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (352 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (350 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (349 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (347 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (342 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (317 VA titles) (British) #Kate Higgins (312 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (308 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (304 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (304 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (303 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (298 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (297 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (293 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (285 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (281 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (277 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (276 VA titles) (Canadian) #Crispin Freeman (275 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (270 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (269 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (268 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (263 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (262 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (258 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (257 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (256 VA titles) (Canadian) #Todd Haberkorn (255 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (253 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (249 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (248 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (245 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (244 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (242 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (242 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (241 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (240 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (239 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (236 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (236 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (233 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (233 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (232 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (227 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (226 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (224 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (222 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (218 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (218 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (217 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (215 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (214 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (214 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (213 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (212 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (212 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (212 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (212 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (211 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (210 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (209 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (208 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (204 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (204 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (204 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (203 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (203 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (203 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (202 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (200 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (198 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (197 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (194 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (189 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (186 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia